


You’ve Got It Rough, Buddy

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Jango Has Feelings And Shaak Laughs At Him, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Other, Sparring, Suggestive Themes, flirting in the form of taunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Oh yeah, that Nautolan that your son keeps telling to put a shirt on? You like him now too. Thank god both your partners do too.Jango has feelings. And Shaak Ti laughs at him for it.Warnings: Jango Has Thoughts™ and they're Not Pureslight sequel to And It was as it should beJango/Plo/Shaak + Kit
Relationships: Jango Fett/Kit Fisto, Jango Fett/Plo Koon, Jango Fett/Plo Koon/Shaak Ti, Jango Fett/Plo Koon/Shaak Ti/Kit Fisto, Jango Fett/Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Shaak Ti, Plo Koon/Shaak Ti
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Kudos: 32





	You’ve Got It Rough, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> TFW you don't wanna do your report so you resort to doing anything but and you end up writing this?
> 
> I literally don't know where this came from but it's here now and out on the internet for the world to see I guess

If there were two things Jango knew about himself it was that he knew beauty when he saw it, and he shouldn’t ever be allowed to watch his _Riduur_ when they sparred— with others or each other. It made his armor… uncomfortable. And Shaak Ti _always teased him about it._

(Plo never commented, but between the two of them he was the more reserved one.)

Still, it wasn’t like Jango was going to say _no_ when Shaak Ti pulled him towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains, knowing full well that she was leading him to the secret sparring ground of the Councilors. One wouldn’t ever expect it from the ever graceful and serene-looking Togruta Master, but Jango wondered if she simply liked to torture him _before_ night fell.

She certainly did it more times than he could count.

Shaak never did tease Plo like that, though, Jango was certain that the reserved Kel Dor might _die_ if she did. Or at least, he thought so.

Still, he was certain she hadn’t dragged him to many of the Jedi’s favorite places in the temple just to _talk_. He sighed silently as he ducked under the parted waterfall that led to a more secretive training ground within the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Shaak lowered her hand, the water crashing back down in its natural state after she followed through.

The sound of mocking teases reached his ears, along with the sound of clashing lightsabers.

“Shaak,” he started, tone warning, but a gentle hand simply curled around his bicep, a knowing smile across her lips and lekku curling in amusement.

“Jango,” she said back, tone the same as his before they exited the artificially made tunnel and into a clearing. Jango shifted as flashes of green caught his eye and he followed it, the burning sea-green of the saber as it clashed with that beautiful deep icy blue that he knew was Plo’s.

“You dragged me here after my mission to watch Plo fight Fisto?” he asked Shaak dryly as they walked towards the two.

“Oh please, I brought you here to _sleep_ ,” she corrected, “Plo and _Kit_ just happened to be here already.”

Jango rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be dragged to the cluster of trees that were on one side of the clearing.

“Oh come on, now, Master Plo!” he heard Kit bark as Shaak sat him down, sitting next to him and easing his head into her lap gently. “You’re slowing down in your old age!”

“And what age would that be, Master Fisto?” came a low growl and Jango jolted a bit, making Shaak laugh.

“What the hell was that?” he asked because gods above that noise went right to his gut. Shaak tilted heir head, amused.

“Plo.”

Jango sat up, giving her a squinted look of disbelief. “Plo? Like our Plo? That one?”

She raised a brow as Kit’s laughter rang out in the clearing and the two Masters clashed again. “If you know another Plo then by all means, please introduce me.”

Jango shoved her a bit and she just flashed him a smile that was all teeth. He rolled his eyes in return before gazing back to the fight— just in time to watch as Plo slammed his foot into Kit’s midsection with a rather vicious kick.

The Nautolan went skidding back, a wild grin on his face as he was before he used that momentum to move into a graceful backflip.

Jango’s throat went dry. Plo wasn’t _vicious._ Strong, yes, but vicious or brutal? No. Even in fights, he never resorted to– to whatever the hell just happened. Spars with Shaak were always fluid and graceful, like water flowing against a current. Against Windu it was like watching the earth and wind move in tandem with one another, and his spars with Tiin or Kenobi were few and far between, but even then, Plo was always fluid and stuck very closely to saber-combat alone.

But this?

This was a viciousness, a show of strength, that he hadn’t seen before.

Shaak seemed to understand what he was feeling, leaning forwards with her chin propped up on her hand, elbow balanced on one knee, as she watched the two other Councilors meet in a shower of saber sparks. Jango shifted again, swallowing.

“Is— is he always like this with Fisto?” he managed, throat dry still because, by the little gods, Plo was _something else entirely now._ A far cry from the rather reserved and admittedly submissive Kel Dor he knew behind closed doors. Shaak nodded, a satisfied hum leaving her.

“Only with him,” she confirmed, fingers tapping her cheek. “I think he’s scared I’ll bully him if he goes all out against me.”

Jango barked out a laugh at that and almost missed the dark eyes of the Nautolan flickering over to where he and Shaak were sitting. The gaze didn’t last long, because he launched himself back at Plo, green clashing with blue.

“You? Bully Plo? I would’ve never guessed,” he snarked, knowing full well how the two communicated in their own way. They could be quite brutal with their insults— if only to steel their nerves before or after a major mission.

Hypori had terrified them all, not knowing if Shaak, their Shaak, would come back _alive._ Not knowing if she would wake when Fordo had brought her, Aayla, and Ki-Adi back. It had been countless hours of sitting by her bedside, Plo only leaving when Jango pressed him to go and rest in his anti-ox chamber because he _needed to rest_. He thinks that's when it started, really, after Shaak woke and was back on her feet.

Jango burned off his nerves by going out and taking bounties, his two _Jetii_ didn’t have the luxury of burning nerves away through killing. So they threw sharp barbs at one another and then apologized once they had calmed down.

(Though, the bullying could go another way, he surmised. He knew full well how the Togruta could edge Plo until he was begging for mercy against her and— Jango shut that thought down _fast_ because he had no desire to make his armor and blacks any more uncomfortable than they already were.)

Shaak just gave him a lazy smile in return, lekku twitching. “You know how it is,” she hummed before she sighed. “Still, I would love to have a more vicious spar with Plo,” she admitted, “But it is mesmerizing to watch the two of them.”

Jango just nodded, leaning back on his hands as he gazed at the spar. He knew Plo favored the form called _Shien_ , but he was unfamiliar with the basic form, yet devastatingly unpredictable strikes that Kit was landing against the Kel Dor’s blade. Even after all these years, he still hadn’t learned how to identify and name all the forms— he only knew that Plo preferred _Shien_ and Shaak preferred _Makashi_ , but both were well versed in _Ataru,_ and Shaak knew some _Jar’Kai_. And Plo also tended to do what he wanted if he was in the thick of it.

But Kit Fisto… that was a whirlwind of power that he hadn’t expected.

The Nautolan was unpredictable, yet graceful in his movements. And, if Jango was honest, he was quite easy on the eyes. For some reason, Kit had tossed his tunic to the side, and Jango saw Plo falter for just a second before bringing his saber up to block a downwards strike from Kit.

In truth, Jango wished he knew more about the Nautolan. He had exchanged conversation with him a few times, and knew that Monnk worked with him, and Fil worked with one of his Padawans. And he also knew that he had a reputation that seemed to be a mix of awe and exasperation from everyone in the Temple— awe because he was a Council member, powerful in his own right, and friendly to boot. Exasperation because, as his own son would sometimes say, Kit Fisto always ended up half-naked for some reason or another.

Like he was now, chest bare for the world to see as he grinned and that grin… that grin was all teeth and something almost traitorous in Jango’s gut curled.

Those were sharp teeth. Sharp as Shaak’s, from the looks of it.

Could they break skin?

Certainly, they could break a human’s feeble skin, right? Shaak had left her fair share of bloodied bite marks on him, so Kit certainly could. But what about Plo’s skin? It was tougher and thicker than human skin, hell, it could withstand _space_.

Could Kit’s teeth break that?

A mental image of the Nautolan, in Jango, Shaak, and Plo’s shared bed, surfaced in his mind. Shaak serene as ever, cradling Plo’s face in her hands, his own hands desperately grasping onto her (A sight not so unfamiliar to Jango, truthfully) but the Nautolan… he was pinning the Kel Dor down, teeth against his bare shoulder, biting and digging into the skin, a hand snaked around his waist and—

And… he swallowed. Hard. Thinking about _that_ without even bringing it up with both his _Riduur?_

“Fuck,” he breathed, burying his head into his hands.

Shaak, the horrible woman that she was, just laughed at him as he peered out from between his fingers— just in time to watch Plo stagger and whip his head towards them. Oh god. _That damned Kel Dor Telepathy._

Shaak was laughing _harder_ now and a dark flush was crawling across Plo’s face under his mask and the _damn image of the Nautolan biting their Kel Dor wouldn’t leave his fucking mind_.

The Togruta beside him gently, wrapped an arm around him as Kit glanced between Plo and the two of them, confusion on his face and Jango groaned into his hands. Shaak just leaned against his neck, poking him in the chest.

“Oh, Jango,” she laughed, “How about you actually _talk_ with dear Master Fisto before you start inviting him to our bed?”

He startled, pulling away with a heavy flush on his cheeks. “I wasn’t—“

“Darling, I’m almost certain that Master Tiin can pick up on your thoughts from where he is in the Hangar.”

Jango groaned. “That’s _horrible._ Why would you even _say_ that, Shaak?”

The Togruta was laughing again but, Jango relaxed his shoulders a bit. She wasn’t pissed off. And Plo wasn’t blasting him with that Emerald Lighting of his, so he wasn’t pissed either.

And Kit still just looked confused as hell but Jango stood, gathering his pride— which was currently in tatters no thanks to his wonderful _Riduur_ next to him— and courage before he walked down and over to Plo. Plo raised a brow at him from under his mask, tilting his head.

“I do hope that you’ll let me _rest_ before you act on _that_ idea of yours,” the Kel Dor drawled, but there was a hint of humor in his tone and Jango just pat his shoulder.

“You and your old age can’t keep up with us now?” he teased back and the Kel Dor huffed at him, but sheathed his saber with a roll of his eyes. Jango just gave him a grin back before turning to the other Jedi in the clearing “Master Fisto! A word?”

The Nautolan blinked, but nodded, deactivating his lightsaber and following Jango off to the side.

(x)

Shaak Ti was smug as Plo sat down in the grass next to her. She drew him in, though, humming as gently squeezed the back of his neck and he went stiff for a moment, before falling limp against the Togruta woman. A pleased warble left his throat before he could stop it, because spirits above, Shaak probably had more muscle in one hand than he did in his entire arm and she _used it,_ gently squeezing and easing some of the post-fight tension from his neck.

“We’re quite lucky, aren’t we?” she hummed and he nodded a bit, letting out a sigh of contentment as the two watched Jango and Kit talk. “I quite like Kit,” she continued. “I’m surprised you took this long to pull Jango out here with how much you liked him.”

“It took time to feel out Kit, if he was willing at _all_ or if he simply desired friendship," Plo defended but chuckled a bit before another warble left him as she squeezed down against his neck again. "Unfortunately, my flirting skills are about as dead as the remnants of any syndicate that our esteemed Master Kolar gets wind of,” he added, leaning into her touch. “Though I may regret my actions in the coming mornings. I fear Wolffe and Colt are both growing increasingly worried for my almost constant limp, dear Shaak. There are only so many excuses I can give Ahsoka as well.”

She shrugged a bit, tracing the edge of his mask with a slight smirk. “It could be _worse_ ,” she pointed out, tapping it gently. “At least the boys _know_ it’s not an injury.”

“Mm, yes, unlike a certain human General we work with who heads the two-twelfth.”

“Skywalker did, as Ahsoka says, flip out when he figured it out, didn’t he?”

The two just shared a soft laugh as Kit and Jango both glanced up towards them and Plo raised a hand in a wave. Shaak’s lekku curled and she let out a noise of amusement as a dark green flush bloomed on Kit’s cheeks, but his tresses curled confidently, sharp teeth bared in a grin.

Jango just looked smug and a rumble of amusement left Shaak, a noise generated from deep in her chest.

It seemed like things worked out well in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha rip Plo I guess


End file.
